Oh Boy
by Tom-Feltons-Gal13
Summary: Hermione is dumped by Ron Weasly and she is NOT happy about it. So she decides to change. When she gets back to school she has the boys drooling but little does she know that a cetain someone saw her before she was all that...
1. End of 6th Year whinge

"Oh well. at least I don't have to see him until next year. Not that I ever want to see him EVER again!" Hermione climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express ready to forget everything that had happened that year and just relax. " I can't believe next year will be my final year at hogwarts." she thought. Hermione had been dating Ron Weasley since the first term in 6th year. He had dumped just before exams started. Hermione almost gave up. She just made it through on exams. She couldn't even think straight. Everytime she thought of him she would burst into tears. Naturally Harry had gone off with Ron after the break up leaving Hermione all alone. The only person that noticed Hermiones sadness was a certain blonde slytherin. "Well I am just glad to be going home. I can't wait till my cousins Britney and Christina (what can I say? I am running out of ideas.) come over to the manor to stay for the summer. I miss them both so much!" Just then someone slided the door to her cart open. Standing there was Draco Malfoy. Secretly Hermione had a crush on him since the start of the year. But she just pushed it to the side and ignored how her heart skipped a beat whenever their eyes met. " Uh.can I sit here? Crabbe and Goyle are pissing me off and everyone else told me to fuck off." Draco said. For a second Hermione just stared blankly at him and then realized what he had asked and said " Oh!.ah.yeah sure." Draco walked in and sat down opposite Hermione. " So I hear that you and Weasley broke up." He said. "Um.yeah we did.I know I sound rude but I really don't want to talk about that at the moment."answered Hermione. " Fine.I don't care or anything I was just wondering if you were OK." "Since when do you care how I feel?!" Yelled Hermione. None knew but for her it was 'that time of the month' so she was a little sensitive. " Well I am so soooorry your highness!" yelled Draco. They didn't talk to eachother for the whole trip. But Hermione had plenty to think about. Like.why do her eyes keep meeting his? And why does he care about her? 


	2. A Wave and Two new arrivals

Finally the train stopped and she got up and left the cart. " God I can't wait to just go home and have a very long bath."Thought Hermione. She got her luggage and met her parents outside the barrier. "Hello sweetie! Oh I am so glad that you are back!" yelled her mum with delight. She ran up to Hermione and gave her a big hug. "Your dad is at a business meeting but he said he would be home tonight." She said, " Now lets get you home. The limos just over there. Come on." The two of them walked to the car and got in. Hermione looked out he window and to her surprise she saw Draco standing on platform ten (he just walked out the barrier! Duh!) waving at her. Hermione couldn't help but smile. She waved back and he smiled. "Oh he is so handsome.wait NO.stop thinking that.Oh but I can't help it.Yes you can.His smile.those eyes.that package.Oh My God stop it!" The whole way back to the manor Hermione fought with herself about Draco. She couldn't help but admit that he was totally gorgeous.  
  
They finally arrived at the manor about an hour later. The maid, June, came and got Hermiones luggage. Hermione ran up the stairs to her house. "Oh Hello James!" she said as the butler opened the door for her. "Good afternoon Miss Granger. Glad to have you home." " Thank-you!"She said. "Do I have any messages at all?" " Ah.yes. Your cousins Britney and Christina will be arriving this evening." " Oh that's fantastic! I can't wait to see them again!"  
  
After Hermione had showered and changed she went downstairs and waited the arrival of her cousins. DING DONG!!! Hermione went to open the door. "Hi!!!" the three of them yelled. "Oh my god! Girl you look so miserable!"said Christina. "Yeah what's up girl?" agreed Britney. Christina was a skinny blonde bombshell. All the guys wanted her. She wasn't afraid of showing a little skin either. She was wearing a pink bube tube top that had the playboy bunny on it and a pink plaited mini. Christina was a little rebellious but good hearted all the same. On the other hand Britney was a curvaceous brunette. She was bubbly and fun to be around. She was wearing low hipster jeans that had massive flares. Her top was just a green net top over her green bra (They might aswell live up to their names! LOL). " Oh come up to my room I'll tell you all about it." The three of them ran up the stairs to Hermiones bedroom. 


	3. The makeover Part1

"And that's pretty much why I look and feel like crap at the moment" said Hermione. The three girls were all sitting on her king size double bed in her massive bedroom. Hermione had a whole wing of the house to herself. "Awww! You poor thing! He must've been blind honey 'cause you are drop dead gorgeous!" said Christina. " Oh my god!!! I have the best idea!" screamed Britney. "What is it?" asked Hermione and Christina at the same time. " We can give you a make-over!!! A whole new Hermione Granger will return to Hogwarts and that jerk will come crawling back and then sweetie it'll be your decision to take him back or leave him on his hands and knees!"said Britney cooly. " Oh that's a fantastic idea!"yelled Christina in excitement. Now Hermione on the other hand wasn't sure. "It's sure nice of you guys but maybe this isn't such a good idea." she said. " WHAT?!?!" both Britney and Christina yelled. "Not only will Ron be begging for you, the whole school will! Please let us please please please please please!!!" The two of them begged Hermione for another half hour. Finally Hermione gave in "FINE!!! I will do it! But what if it doesn't work?"she asked. " Girl! Of course it will work! This is you we're talking about! Your young beautiful and brainy! That's all the good stuff rolled into one!" said Christina. "You know how to show off your brain. Now we're gonna teach you how to show off the rest of your goods!," said Britney "Now we better grab our purses and hit the mall! We have some serious shopping to do!"  
  
"Isn't that a little to revealing?" asked Hermione. They had been shopping for six hours straight now. Hermione had new make-up, shoes, clothes, hair products and underwear (naughty naughty!LOL). Christina and Britney had even taken her to get her hair done. It was now about four inches below her shoulders and dead straight. It had taken a while just to wash all her long locks. SO the hairdresser gave her a VERY BIG trim. It was layered nicely and it suited her face well. "God no! This is perfect for you!" said Britney. She was holding a pair of red hot pants (short short SHORT shorts) and a black net top just like the green one Britney was wearing. "It's great! This little number will show everyone that the know-it-all bookworm is long gone and the sexy lady is here to stay!" said Christina a little to enthusiastically. "Well I guess. That's what I really want to do. Show everyone what I am really like. I refuse to hide behind my big ass books anymore!!!" yelled Hermione. The shop assistant turned around and gave her a funny look. Hermione blushed but kept her confidence. "That's the spirit! Well I don't know about you guys but I am so tired I could collapse right here right now." Said Christina. "I agree. Let's get outta here and get some sleep. Another big day of shopping and make-over fun is coming up tomorrow. We don't want our little girl to lose some beauty sleep. Not that you need it. I reckon if you got any prettier we'd have to kill you for stealing all the men!" said Britney. The three of them got up, paid for the clothes (that were barely there.) and went to find the car in the parking lot. 


End file.
